Jealous Sehunnie
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: Sehun yang cemburu berakhir jadian dengan Kim Jongin, Baekhyun yang suka teriak, dan Joonmyeon yang dewasa. KaiHun. Slight KrisHo dan ChanBaek. Yaoi!


**Pair: KaiHun. Slight KrisHo dan ChanBaek**

 **Genre: Romance, friendship, humor.**

 **Warning: Boys Love aka Yaoi.**

* * *

"Oh Sehuuuuunnnnnnnnnn"

Oh tidak, suara lengkingan anak vocal emang gak bisa di anggap remeh. Apalagi si empunya suara aka Baekhyun emang udah kayak pabrik suara, segala jenis suara malah.

Byun Baekhyun itu orangnya mungil, cantik, riang, dan ramah banget. Suara dia cempreng kalau lagi marah atau lagi teriak kayak barusan tapi juga merdu kalau lagi nyanyi. Intinya sih kalau suaranya dipergunakan sesuai tempatnya dan seperlunya aja hasilnya mah bakal enak. Nah masalahnya, dia lagi teriak gak jelas di depan gerbang sekolah.

Sedangkan pria mungil yang satu lagi cuma diam sambil senyum cantik tapi ngebatin 'aku gak kenal sama dia' sambil ngelirik Baekhyun. Nah nama si pria satu ini Kim Joonmyeon. Orangnya mungil, baik, cantik, imut, dan kaya, kekekeke dia itu orangnya baik walau kaya mah.

Dan yang terakhir adalah objek teriakan Baekhyun yang lagi jalan santai kalau gak mau di bilang malas. Yap.. Namanya Oh Sehun, magnae di antara mereka bertiga. Orangnya tinggi, imut, putih, Sehun juga manis radak cantik sih, dia itu juga manja banget sama hyung-hyungnya.

Mereka bertiga itu murid di Seirin High School. Sehun masih tingkat pertama, kalau Joonmyeon sama Baekhyun udah tingkat dua. Mereka bertiga itu popular di Seirin, udah manis, cantik, imut, kaya lagi. Tapi mereka cuek aja kalau gak mau di bilang gak peka.

Lagian yang jomblo mah cuma si magnae, kalau Joonmyeon udah pacaran sama Wu Yifan si ketua OSIS. Lain lagi sama Baekhyun dia pacaran sama Park Chanyeol si kapten basket sekolah. Banyak orang yang gigit pohon pisang waktu mereka nerima pernyataan cinta dari Yifan dan Chanyeol. Tapi siapa yang bisa protes sih? Pacar mereka juga popular, jadi para fanboys dan fangirls mereka ya harus ikhlas dong. Back to topic….

"Hn"

Eh siapa yang bilang hn..? Baekhyun..? Atau Joonmyeon…? Enggak kok. Jadi bisa di dimpulkan itu si Sehun, tapi sumpah banget ya udah penjelasan panjang di atas, udah kena teriakan cempreng Baekhyun juga, tapi jawabannya cuma dua huruf H sama N doing. Hebat bangetttt….

"Kamu kenapa? Kok kayaknya lemes banget? Negara api menyerang ya Hun? Dan kamu belum menguasai keempat elemen?" Ini si Baekhyun yang orangnya selebor dan ngomongnya ceplas-ceplos.

"Kamu udah datang? Kamu udah makan kan? Ntar ada pelajaran olah raga loh." Nah ini yang normal, Joonmyeon bicara dengan lembut dan dengan kosakata yang baik.

"Iya iya, hyung gak mau loh kalau kamu ntar pingsan lagi gara-gara lupa sarapan kayak seminggu yang lalu." Walau selebor, Baekhyun itu perhatian sama teman apalagi sama Joonmyeon dan Sehun yang udah dia anggap saudara, Baekhyun protektif banget.

"Udah." Singakat, padat, dan jelas banget. Sangkin jelasnya Baekhyun pingin nabok wajah datarnya itu. Padahal mereka kan khawatir sama Sehun, minggu lalu dia pingsan di pelajaran olah raga. Bukan karena lemah, karena walau mereka uke tetap aja mereka laki-laki yang fisiknya lebih kuat dari wanita. Hanya saja emang Sehun lagi demam, dan gak sarapan. Dan dia ngotot buat ikut olahraga berhubung minggu kemarin praktek basket, karena dia suka basket tapi gak ikut club basket. Kata Sehun sih ikut club basket bakal nerepotin.

"Kamu kenapa..? Kok jawabnya singkat gitu..? Kamu gak suka hyung tanya ya..? Kamu udah buat hyung sedih loh."

Sehun dan Joonmyeon cuma memutar bola mata malas. Hell, mulai deh si drama queen. Mana masih pagi juga.

"Aku cuma sedih hyung, appa dan eomma pergi lagi, dan aku bakal sendirian lagi. Hahhhhh"

"Loh, bukannya mereka baru pulang kemarin..?"

"Ya, dan tadi pagi udah pergi lagi"

Joonmyeon hanya bisa mengelus pelan bahu Sehun. Bagaimana pun juga orang tua Sehun tidak bisa di salahkan sepenuhnya. Karena mereka bekerja juga buat masa depan Sehun, Sehun juga sebenarnya mengerti tentang keadaan itu, hanya saja kadang Sehun merasa kesepian.

Dan itulah gunanya Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun, mereka sudah menganggap Sehun seperti adik kecil mereka yang perlu di jaga dan dilimpahi kasih sayang.

"Ya udah, kamu bisa menginap di rumah hyung. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak buat acara menginap."

"Bukannya tiga hari yang lalu kita baru buat acara menginap ya Baek..?"

"Ah, hyung ngerusak suasana ahh.."

Dan Sehun cuma bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan dua hyung mungilnya. Memang cuma mereka yang bisa mengerti Sehun.

"Kalau gitu ayo masuk, hyung gak mau kamu telat masuk kelas"

"Hn"

Baekhyun cuma mutar bola mata malas. Hell, Sehun harus di ajarkan alphabet yang lain selain H dan N.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di kelas Sehun Cuma bisa menatap malas pada teman sebangkunya yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

Namanya Jongin, Kim Jongin. Dia juga murid popular, kalau Sehun popular di kalangan seme dan para fujoshi. Jongin itu popular di kalangan uke dan siswi di sekolah Seirin.

Jongin itu tampan dan Sehun tidak mau munafik dengan bilang Jongin itu jelek, Jongin itu sexy apalagi kalau menari, Jongin itu popular karena dia anggota club basket dan ketua club dance, Jongin itu pintar, Jongin juga kaya, dan banyak lagi kelebihan yang lainnya.

Jongin sudah berpuh kali menyatakan cinta ke Sehun, Sehun sih naksir juga sama Jongin. Tapi Sehun gak pernah merespon dan selalu cuek sama Jongin.

Alasannya cuma satu, Sehun menganggap Jongin playboy. Padahal Jongin itu gak pernah menggubris pernyataan cinta fansnya. Sehun cuma sering dengar siswi di kelasnya menggosip tentang Jongin dan Sehun gitu aja langsung percaya. Well, Sehun itu polos. Lebih percaya sama yang dia dengar dan dia lihat tanpa mau menerima penjelasan terlebih dahulu.

"Hai Sehunnie… Kamu terlihat bersinar hari ini."

"Hai juga Jonginie.. Kamu juga tetap terlihat hitam seperti biasa."

Dengan senyum cerahnya Sehun menyahuti sapaan Jongin dengan sarkasme yang kentara. Tapi percayalah pemirsa, Jongin mah udah kebal banget sama kata-kata pedas ala sambel AB* Sehun.

"Yeah, pedas seperti biasa. Apa kamu makan cabai untuk sarapan pagi ini sayang?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi apa kamu makan lada?"

"Tidak juga, aku cuma makan batang bambu pagi ini."

"Hahhh..? Sejak kapan kamu jadi panda sayang? Oke gak usah bahas masalah sarapan. Aku sih gak masalah kamu mau makan bambu atau makan batu akik sekalian. Cinta aku gak akan pudar ke kamu"

"Talk to my hand"

"Sehun, kamu belum mau nerima aku jadi pacar kamu..?"

"Mirror please. Aku jadi yang keberapa hari ini untuk nerima pernyataan kamu..?"

"Kamu kenapa sih gak pernah percaya sama aku? Aku gak pernah nyatain perasaan sama siapapun kecuali kamu Hunnie." Jongin akhirnya melas juga sama Sehun.

"Oh ya..? Aku baru dengar kemarin kamu di tembak sama Krystal anak 2b"

"Tapi aku gak nerima dia Hun, aku kan udah bilang cuma sayang sama kamu. Kenapa sih kamu gak mau buka mata kamu, lihat di sekeliling kamu. Apa aku pernah deket sama laki-laki atau perempuan lain..?"

Juju raja sih, Sehun sebenarnya juga tau fakta ini. Jongin itu walau popular dia gak pernah keganjenan sama fansnya yang bejibun itu. Karena Jongin itu sibuk banget, kegiatannya sebagai anggota club basket dan ketua club dance memang banyak menita waktunya.

Hanya saja balik lagi ke Sehun, dia itu belum percaya sepenuhnya sama Jongin. Dia mau Jongin itu susah buat dapetin hatinya jadi Jongin bakal mikir buat selingkuh dan ninggalin dia ntar.

"Hun, kamu pikirin deh baik-baik. Aku bakal tetap nunggu kamu kok." Jongin senyum tampan ke Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Seirin High School pada heboh, pasalnya Kim Jongin yang sexy abis itu menggandeng namja mungil dan menggemaskan yang sepertinya murid baru.

Sehun cuma melihat pemandangan itu dengan datar, padahal hatinya udah remuk. Kayak cangkang telur yang kelindas ban sepeda Pak Soman- Kepsek Seirin. Sehun itu punya moto walau ada tsunami sekalipun, jangan pernah panik. Apalagi cuma karena seorang Kim Jongin yang lagi gandengan sama namja lain, itu mah masih bisa Sehun atasi.

"Hai Hun, kenalin ini-

Sehun langsung nyelonong pergi tanpa mendengarkan Jongin selesai bicara. Panas pemirsa….

Jongin cuma nunduk kecewa. Dia ngerasa Sehun itu benci banget dan gak akan pernah suka sama dia, kalau gini dia bakal nyerah aja deh buat kebahagian Sehun.

"Dia yang namanya Sehun, Jonginie..?"

Suara namja di sebelahnya menarik Jongin dari lamunannya.

"Ya hyung, dia Sehun. Maniskan..?"

"Ya sih, tapi kok cuek banget sih..?"

"Hahhhh, dia itu gak pernah mau ngejawab pernyataan cinta aku hyung. Sehun itu ngerasa aku ini playboy. Padahal kan aku cuma cinta sama dia."

"Sabar deh, orang sabar itu gak hitam"

"Apaan sih, hyung itu mau nenangin aku atau ngejek aku hitam sih..?"

"Ehh..? Kamu tersinggung ya? Padahalkan hyung gak bilang kamu hitam. Berarti kamu sendiri yang merasa Jong."

"Terserah deh, ayo cepat. Aku nganterin hyung dulu ke kelas, atau hyung mau nyari kelas sendiri..? Nyasar nyasar deh.."

"Anter dong, gimana kalau ada om-om mesum yang nyulik hyung kamu yang imut ini..?

Jongin cuma memutar bola mata malas, sambil mulai berjalan. Lagian mana ada sih om-om mesum di dalam sekolah, emang di sini pasar malam apa.

Well, ternyata…

Yang di gandeng Jongin itu kakaknya yang baru pindah sekolah dari Jepang. Namanya Minseok, Kim Minseok. Dan Sehun sukses salah paham.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun udah mesem-mesem gak jelas di dalam kelas. Waktu istirahat udah tiba. Tapi dia lagi malas keluar buat nemuin hyung-hyung manisnya.

Dia lagi galau mannnn….

Jongin tadi di jemput sama si namja imut yang pipinya kayak roti melon. Lagian dari masuk kelas sampai sekarang, Jongin belum ada nyapa Sehun. Padahal biasanya Jongin bakal cari perhatian dan pasang aksi buat menggaet Sehun.

Sehun sih stay cool, padahal di dalam hatinya dia lagi mikir kenapa Jongin cuek sama dia.

' _Jongin udah lupa sama kamu' –Devil_

' _Jangan mikir yang macam-macam, kenapa enggak kamu tanya ke dia' –Angel_

' _Gengsi mas broooo' –Devil_

' _Lupain dulu gengsi lah, kamu mau Jongin lupa sama kamu..?' –Angel_

' _Jangan deh, Jongin it_ _uudah dapat yang lebih baik daripada_ _kamu. Kenapa gak kamu pelet aja dia biar dia cuma setia sama kamu" –Devil_

' _Pelet itu dosa loh, kecuali pellet makanan ikan. Mending kamu tanya aja dia" –Angel_

' _Jangan' –Devil_

' _Tanya' –Angel_

' _Jangan' –Devil_

' _Tanya' –Angel_

"STOP, berhenti terbang di sekitar kepala kuuuu…"

Setelah Sehun berteriak, beberapa orang yang masih di kelas memandang aneh pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun lagi mengatur nafas sehabis teriak.

Dia sebel banget sama angel-devil yang mempengaruhi dia dengan cara terbang di sekitar telinga Sehun. Hell, bukannya dapat solusi. Dia malah tambah galau.

Daripada galau sendirian dia lebih baik ke kantin nemuin para hyungnya buat bagi-bagi galau. Sampai dikantin dia menghampiri meja yang di huni oleh pasangan KrisHo dan ChanBaek. Langsung aja Sehun mendaratkan bokongnya di samping Joonmyeon dan memeluk hyung tersayangnya dari samping.

"Loh, kamu ke sini sayang..? Bukannya tadi kamu bilang lagi gak enak badan dan gak mau ke kantin..?" Joonmyeon bertanya lembut sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Kamu sakit Hun..? Kalau sakit lebih baik ke UKS, ntar biar hyung yang ngurus surat izin gak masuknya deh" Ini si Yifan sang ketua OSIS yang ngomong. Buat apa punya jabatan kalau gak di manfaatin? Kalau korupsi Yifan baru ogah.

Tapi Sehun cuma manyun dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di bahu Joonmyeon. Baekhyun yang khawatir pun bertanaya.

"Ada apa Sehun..? Jangan buat kami khawatir dong."

"Enggak apa-apa kok hyungdeul. Aku lagi bad mood aja."

"Bad mood kenapa..?" Chanyeol yang penasaran pun turut bertanya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin yang menggandeng si murid baru tadi pagi sayang..?"

Well, gak ada yang bisa di tutup-tutupi di hadapan hyung-hyungnya ini. Karena mereka semua udah tau perasaan Sehun ke Jongin.

"Hei gak usah cemberut gitu dong, mungkin aja mereka cuma teman kan..?"

"Mana ada teman yang gandengan kayak truk sih hyung." Sehun menyahut galak pada opini Chanyeol. Sehun sensi abis.

"Mungkin pacarnya atau namja itu tunangannya Jongin, Hun." Baekhyun buat hati Sehun gak jernih lagi.

"Mungkin juga ya, habisnya marga mereka sama Hun, hyungkan sekelas sama dia. Namanya Kim Minseok."

Gara-gara ucapan polos Joonmyeon hati Sehun tambah keruh deh. Sehun tambah manyun kan..?

"Mereka saudara, mereka itu adik-kakak"

"Ohhhh,, -

.

.

-HAhhhh,,?"

Dasar lola batin Yifan. Yifan itu ketua OSIS wajar aja dia tau. Orang yang ngurus surat pindah Minseok aja si Jongin.

"Yakin hyung..? Hyung gak bohong kan..? Hyung enggak bakal bilang 'CIE-CIE YANG KENA TIPU' ntar kan..?

"Yah enggak lah, emang hyung punya banyak waktu apa untuk ngelakuin itu..? Hyung juga punya banyak urusan Sehunnn.." Yifan berucap gemas, mana mungkin sih dia ngelakuin hal konyol apalagi bilang cie-cie. Gak style Yifan banget tau..!

"Syukurlahhhh, padahal aku kira adik kecil kita ini bakal nangis meraung gara-gara calon pacarnya selingkuh."

Dan ucapan Chanhyeol di hadiahi lemparan garpu oleh Sehun. Tapi di dalam hati dia diam-diam lagi senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Walau satu sekolah udah tau kalau, Kim Minseok itu kakaknya Kim Jongin. Tapi yang aneh selama seminggu ini Jongin cuek banget sama Sehun, padahal mereka itu teman sebangku. Sehun sih diem aja, padahal dia sedih banget brooo.

Lama-lama Sehun gak betah juga di diamkan Jongin, Sehun ngerasa kayak orang minjem celana dalam tapi gak pernah di balikin dan dapet hukuman dicuekin. Maka daripada itu rencananya hari ini Sehun bakal nanya sama Jongin tentang hal ini. Ternyata si Angel menang dalam mempengaruhi Sehun buat nangguhin egonya.

Sehun milih Jam istirahat buat ngejalanin rencana ini. Jongin biasanya ada di ruangan club dance kalau ada waktu luang di sekolah.

Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan club dance, dan disuguhi pemandangan Jongin yang tengah menari. Woww… Sehun terpana maann.

"Ada apa?"

Suara baritone dengan nafas terengah itu menyentak Sehun kedunia nyata. Dilihatnya Jongin tengah melihatnya lewat cermin di depannya. Karena Sehun hanya diam, Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Ada apa Sehun? Bukannya kau anggota club sains? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun cukup kecewa tidak ada panggilan manis seperti yang biasa Jongin berikan padanya.

"Kenapa kau menjauh?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku masih disini."

"Bukan itu maksud ku Jongin, tapi kenapa kau menjauhi ku?"

"Aku tidak menjauhimu, aku masih duduk di sampingmu, aku masih sekelas denganmu."

"KAU MENJAUHI KU JONGIN..!"

Jongin cukup tersentak dengan teriakan Sehun, karena setahunya semarah apapun Sehun padanya Sehun tidak pernah membentaknya. Sehun sendiri cukup terkejut dengan reaksinya yang meledak.

"Aku tidak menjauhimu Sehun. Aku hanya mematuhi perintahmu. Bukankah kau yang selalu menyuruhku menjauhimu?"

"Aku tidak-

"Ya, kau menyuruhku menjauhimu Sehun"

"Tapi bukankah kau berkata untuk selalu bersamaku dan menunggu ku?"

"Ya, aku memang berkata seperti itu"

"Lalu kenap menjauhiku Jongin? Kenapa? Hiks.."

Mata Jongin membulat mendengar suara isakan dari Sehun, Sehun yang menunduk menyulitkan Jongin untuk melihat wajah Sehun. Sehun merasa sangat cengeng sekarang, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa semelankolis ini..?

"Aku memang berkata seperti itu Sehun, tapi dirimu terlihat tidak nyaman karena sikapku yang selalu menerormu dengan pernyataan cintaku. Bahkan kau tidak mau mendengar perkataan ku seminggu yang lalu."

Sehun ingat, dia langsung pergi seminggu yang lalu ketika Jongin berbicara padanya hanya karena cemburu sama Minseok.

"Aku.. aku.."

"Sudahlah Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Dan setelah aku berpikir aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi karena kebahagianmu lebih utama daripada perasaanku, aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu. Termasuk menjauhimu, walau aku tidak ingin-

"Kalau begitu jangan…"

-menjauh"

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN MENJAUHIKU BERENGSEK..!"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Jangan menjauhiku, jangan menjauhiku Jongin. Bukankah kau akan mengabulkan semua perkataanku? Kalau begitu ku perintahkan jangan menjauh.."

Hening..

Club dance terasa sangat hening, Jongin masih tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun. Apakah ia bermimpi..?

"Apa maksudmu sayang?"

"Jangan menjauhiku, tetap disisiku Jongin."

"Bukankah kau akan bahagia bila aku tidak mengganggumu..?"

"God damn it Jongin, aku hampir gila karena kau menjauhiku selama satu minggu ini."

Jongin menyeringai mendengar penuturan Sehun, bukankah berarti dia masih punya harapan..?

"Apa kau mencintaiku juga Sehun?"

"Ya"

Jongin cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun, Jongin mengira Sehun akan membantah pertanyaannya.

"Ka-kau serius sayang..?"

"Ya Jongin , ya. Aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan menjauhiku lagi"

"Jadi… Mau jadi Sehun-Ku..?"

"Tentu, dan kau harus jadi Jongin-Ku. Cuma milik ku."

"Tentu, jadi sayang.. Bisakah kamu memeluk pacarmu yang tampan ini?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun langsung memeluk leher Jongin, dan Jongin menaruh tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

"Sayang, aku meminta ciuman pertama kita..?"

The hell Jongin, ngerusak suasana aja sih. Tapi Sehun tetap nganggukin kepala malu-malu kadal. Jongin langsung mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

"By the way sayang, kenapa kamu jujur banget hari ini..? Bukannya ego kamu itu tinggi banget..?"

"Aku cuma ngikutin saran angel pendek yang muter-muter di kepala aku."

"Hahhh..?"

Dan Jongin cuma bisa cengo mendengar jawaban kekasihnya ini. Sedangkan Sehun Cuma tersenyum di pelukan Jongin. Sehun hanya ingat kata Joonmyeon, sesuatu itu bakal terasa berharga apabila kita udah gak memilikinya. Jadi Sehun menyerah untuk bersikap egois daripada dia harus menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Joonmyeon dan Sehun ke rumah Baekhyun. Karena mereka mau menginap hari ini. Rumah Baekhyun yang luas abis itu jadi ribut dan ramai banget kalau Joonmyeon dan Sehun berkunjung ataupun meninap. Walaupun Joonmyeon itu kalem abis tapi Baekhyun dan Sehun bakal jadi gila kalau udah di rumah. Satu lawan dua sudah pasti Joonmyeon kalah.

Mereka lagi di dalam kamar Baekhyun untuk karaoke-an, karena kamar Baekhyun memang kedap suara. Joonmyeon cuma duduk santai sambil ngeliat BaekHun yang lagi nyanyi- teriak- gak jelas. Jujur aja telinga Joonmyeon udah pengang banget denger suara mereka dari tadi. Lagian siapa juga yang gak jengah dengar lagu goyang dumang di nyanyiin sambil teriak.

Iya.. BaekHun lagi nyanyi Goyang dumang yang populer di negeri tetangga. Joonmyeon juga heran darimana Baekhyun dapat lagu itu. Daripada Goyang dumang, Joonmyeon lebih suka lagu Goyang mujaer. Ehhhhhh..?

TAPPPP...!

Sunyi senyapppp...-

.

"Apaan sih hyung. Kami lagi enak juga, kok dimatiin sih?"

Ternyata Joonmyeon udah gak tahan dan masih syang telinga. Makanya dia matiin tuh music player nya Baekhyun.

"Kalian itu yang apa-apaan. Apa teriakan kalian itu bisa di sebut menyanyi? Karena sejauh yang hyung dengar, dari tadi kalian Cuma teriak-teriak gak jelas kayak orang demo minta sembako"

"Tapi kami lagi selebrasi buat ngerayain jadiannya Sehun dan Jongin, hyung" Baekhyun membela diri dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Kan gak harus teriak-teriak juga. Kenapa gak nyanyi secara normal aja? Bukannya kalian bakal capek kalau teriak terus?" Nah benarkan? Joonmyeon itu dewasa banget, dia bisa ngimbangi kelakuan absurd Baekhyun dan Sehun. Hahhhhh... Mereka jadi gak rela hyung tersayangnya ini pacaran sama si naga.

"Ya udah deh Hun, kita berhenti aja. Hyung juga udah capek. Ambil minum sana gih."

"Apaan sih hyung. Kok aku? Kenapa bukan hyung aja? Ngalah dong sama adik"

"Udah-udah. Nih, hyung udah antisipasi buat kalian yang kehausan" Joonmyeon memberikan nampan yang berisi dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Thanks hyung" Mereka menjawab kompak dan langung menandaskan jus jeruk yang di pegang.

"Ya udah, abis ini kalian mandi. Karena udah hampir jam 7, hyung mau masak buat makan malam dulu. Hyung tunggu di bawah.

"Oke bossss"

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon lagi masak di dapur. Walaupun di rumah Baekhyun banyak maid, tapi dia lebih suka masak buat adik-adiknya. Jadi anak keluarga kaya itu gak selamanya menyenangkan.

Harus di tinggal orang tua untuk bekerja dalam waktu lama, Joonmyeon udah ngerasain hal itu dari tingkat satu High School. Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya punya saudra, tapi kakaknya itu lagi kuliah di Canada. Makanya mereka bertiga dekat banget dan udah kayak saudara.

Joonmyeon udah selesai masak. Sehun dan Baekhyun juga udah anteng duduk di meja makan. Mereka memulai makan dengan tenang. Karena Joonmyeon itu sangat menghargai makanan, dan dia bakal jadi hulk kalau ada orang yang ribut di meja makan. Sehun dan Baekhyun udah pernah ngalamin, dan mereka langsung lambai tangan ke kamera tanda menyerah.

.

.

.

.

"Cerita. Sekaranggg..!"

Mereka lagi di dalam kamar Baekhyun dan dia lagi nuntut cerita tentang proses jadiannya KaiHun. Mereka mau ngobrfol-ngobrol sampai larut, kalau orang-orang bilang sih namanya Girl's takl. Tapi karena mereka laki-laki kita ubah menjadi 'Uke's talk'.

"Aku cuma nangguhin ego aku doang hyung. Gak nyaman banget di cuekin Jongin selama seminggu"

"Nah itu... Itu yang dirasain Jongin pas kamu nyuekin perasaan dia"

"Iya. Aku ngerasa jahat banget hyung"

"Kamu emang jahat"

"Tapi tapi, sekarang aku kan udah baikan sama dia. Dan BOMMMM.. Aku udah jadi kekasihnya hyung" Sehun nyengir imut.

"Ya ya. Bersyukur deh Jongin gak pindah kelain hati"

"Hyung.! Apaan sih.."

"Udah-udah. Gak perlu ribut juga, yang penting kamu bahagia sama Jongin. Hyung juga yakin kalau Jongin bakal bisa ngejaga dan menyayangi kamu" See..? Kedewasaan Joonmyeon itu emang bisa jadi penengah buat tingkah absurd Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih ya hyung"

"Tapi kamu kalau di apa-apain Jongin, atau dia nyakitin kamu. Bilang aja sama hyung, biar Yeollie dan Yifan hyung yang menghajar dia"

"Kamu kok bawa-bawa Yifan Baek?"

Tentu aja hyung. Aku mana bisa menghajar Jongin, lagian mana ada cowok imut kayak aku yang berbuat anarkis. Makanya aku pinjam Yifan hyung buat menghajar Jongin."

"Tapi kan kamu bisa hapkido Baek"

"Hyung, aku mana tega buat nyakitin orang. Nyakitin nyamuk aja aku gak tega"

"Apaan.. Kamu aja kayak psycho gitu"

Sehun Cuma tersenyum ngeliat Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun yang lagi berdebat. Sehun bersyukur masih banyak orang yang menyayanginya, Joonmyeon, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Yifan, dan sekarang ada Jongin. Sehun berharap semuanya bakal berjalan tetap seperti ini.

"Kamu gak boleh ngajak Yifan"

"Apaan sih, hyung pelit banget"

Oh dan pertengkaran mereka masih belum usai juga. Sehun sebenarnya gak perlu bantuan mereka buat menghajar Jongin. Toh, kalau Jongin nyakitin dia, Sehun bakal mengkebiri " _Anu_ " nya Jongin. Biar hilang tuh masa depan. Khukhukhu

Ah ternyata Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun hanya gak tau, kalau adik mereka yang manis ini punya jiwa psycho.

* * *

 **Gak keberatan kan buat review..? #Bow**


End file.
